1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and system for treating a patient. Specifically, the invention relates to a pre-stressed pressure device that applies pressure to a wound and/or scar to promote healing and reduce the appearance of scars and to a system for making and using the pre-stressed pressure device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applying pressure to a patient's wound is beneficial because pressure provides immediate hemostasis and decreases swelling and bruising associated with the wound. An added benefit for traumatic or surgical wounds that require sutures is diminished swelling resulting in less tension across the suture lines. This facilitates healing and improves the quality of the final scar by decreasing suture marks and irregularities formed in the skin as the tissue surrounding the wound heals.
Wounds may take many forms. Herein, “wound” is intended to be as broadly inclusive as possible and means one or more injuries to at least the skin of a person. Wound may mean cuts and lacerations that are self-treated by a patient. It may also mean serious wounds caused by traumatic injuries that are treated in a medical setting; wounds caused by surgery; or vascular cutaneous puncture sites such as intravenous catheter, arterial catheter, or the like.
As wounds heal, applying pressure prevents scarring. The skin at any site of the body comprises an intrinsic tension that stretches the marginal area of the skin surrounding the wound. The actual amount of tension may vary, depending upon the person, age, skin type, and wound location. Pre-existing skin conditions, such as scarring, may also affect the intrinsic tension. During the intermediate phase of a wound healing process (between 2 weeks and 12 weeks), the edges of a healing incision or wound, are pulled in different directions by surrounding skin, causing formation of the scar tissue.
Even after scarring has formed, applying pressure is an integral component of a scar reduction regimen. Typically, a silicone gel sheet is fastened to a patient using a bandage wrapped tightly around the patient's limb or torso. When combined with glucocorticoid steroids, the result reduces the appearance of hypertrophic (thick) scars.
Herein, “scar” and/or “scarring” is intended to be as broadly inclusive as possible and means at last one or more temporary or permanent deformations of any part of the skin due to injury to the skin.
Unfortunately, to date, the various technologies available for providing pressure on a wound and/or scar require bulky or impractical devices. Thus, what is desired is a wound and scar treatment that provides pressure to a wound and/or scar and that is compact and a system for making and using that treatment.